


teach me how to kiss

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Raw Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: donghyuck has a crush on a trainee girl, but he doesn't know hot to kiss, so he asks johnny to teach him a bit, but everything goes out of hand.





	teach me how to kiss

johnny looks up from his phone and meets donghyuck's sheepish gaze. donghyuck is standing in the doorway of johnny's room, nervously playing with his hands, and johnny sighs, smiling.

"you want something, haechan-i?" he asks sitting up on his bed, and donghyuck finally steps in and, after pausing for a moment, sits beside him.

"erm... hyung, i-i need your help", he stutters, and johnny raises an eyebrow in surprise, cause if donghyuck ever needs something he says it directly, without all these shy looks and averted eyes. 

"okay, i'm listening", johnny gives donghyuck an encouraging smile. donghyuck turns his head to johnny and bursts out.

"can you teach me how to kiss?" and now johnny is a bit confused and mostly shocked, but before he can open his mouth, donghyuck rushes to explain. 

"i mean!.. there's this new trainee girl... and i-i think i like her? and... i want to ask her out, and... well... i want to impress her, but i don't know how to... to do this… so... i thought i should like… have some practice? and... you are the only person i can ask for... for it".

johnny almost laughs in relief, cause if donghyuck wanted to make a sudden coming out that would be hard to handle. so he doesnt even realise how the hell he says these words.

"yeah, no problem, haechan-i". 

fuck.

johnny wants to slap his face, but it's too late, because donghyuck's expression lightens up, and he looks at johnny with shy and hopeful eyes.

"thank you so much hyung! erm... when can we...do it?" he asks, his cheeks blushing, and johnny decides that they'd better do it quickly.

"we can do it now, if you want", he says, and donghyuck's cheeks get hotter as he nods and fidgets a bit on the bed. 

"where should i..." donghyuck trails, and johnny can't help smiling, thinking that the maknae is really too cute.

"let's just sit here if it’s comfortable", he suggests, and donghyuck nods again.

johnny feels his heart beating strangely fast as he takes donghyuck's chin in his fingers and makes the boy look at him.

"i'm going to kiss you now. are you ready?" johnny asks in a soft voice, trying to calm donghyuck, who is obviously beyond nervous, and donghyuck breathes out a small 'yes'.

the next moment johnny carefully touches donghyuck's lips with his own, he takes donghyuck's lower lip between his and sucks a bit, then brushes his tongue over his upper lip and sucks on it. donghyuck doesn't answer a few first seconds, but then inhales noisily and repeats johnny's moves. as johnny gently sucks on donghyuck's lips, turning donghyuck's head for a better angle, donghyuck timidly presses his mouth to johnny's, trying to do the same as his teacher does. they kiss slowly, johnny letting donghyuck remember all the moves, but as the boy gets more confident, johnny feels a weird impatience tugging in his chest, his breath unsteady and palms sweating. he tries his best to slow himself down and pulls away from donghyuck, earning a surprised and disappointed whine. he looks at donghyuck's cheeks, colored with pink, his hooded eyes and wet lips, and something clicks in his head. as if mesmerized, he leans closer to donghyuck and cups his face, feeling the warmth of the skin with his rough palms, and whispers right in his lips,

"open your mouth".

the moment donghyuck complies, johnny presses his lips to donghyuck's and slides his tongue inside donghyuck's mouth, tasting the boy while moving his tongue round. when their tongues brush against each other, donghyuck lets out a small whimper, and johnny unconsciously wraps his arm around donghyuck's waist and brings him closer, feeling the boy's hands grip tightly on his thigh. their kiss gets faster and sloppier, johnny takes donghyuck's tongue between his lips and sucks on it, making the boy shiver and almost dig his nails in johnny's leg, and when donghyuck, as a good student, tries to repeat that and wraps his lips around johnny's tongue, sucking slightly, johnny can hardly suppress a groan, which threatens to escape his throat. he realizes that he's lost track of time only when he hears donghyuck moaning, loud and needy, at which his cock twitches involuntarily, pressing into his jeans. his mind is an absolute mess, so it takes him all his willpower to pull away from donghyuck's sweet mouth. the boy is panting, his lips bright red and swollen, eyes glassy with pleasure, and johnny figures he looks no better.

"are you okay?" he breathes out, their faces still close.

"yeah, i’m okay”, donghyuck mutters in a hoarse voice, his chest rising with heavy breaths.

"okay", johnny repeats, nodding, and finally lets go off donghyuck's waist, and donghyuck quickly releases johnny's thigh from his grip, blushing even more.

"uhm, well, i guess that's the... basic technique" johnny says, moving a bit away from donghyuck. 

"o-okay, i think i got it", donghyuck answers, getting up, makes a few steps towards the door, then turns to johnny and gives him a shy smile.

"thanks, hyung", he says quietly, and johnny smiles back.

"good luck with the girl", he answers, winking, and donghyuck nods before leaving the room.

as the door closes, johnny falls on the bed and shuts his eyes. he's fucking hard after kissing with a boy, and this boy is donghyuck, and johnny almost wails when shame streams over his body, making him want to hit the wall with his head. his cock aches, and he feels an urge to jerk off at least, so he unzips his jeans and tugs them down together with underwear. he wraps his fingers around the shaft, trying to imagine ten or to remember some porn he watched yesterday, but when he starts moving his hand, it's donghyuck's face behind his closed eyelids, it's donghyuck's moans in his ears, and it's donghyuck's taste in his mouth.

johnny groans and angrily pumps his now leaking and red cock, he squeezes the tip painfully, but the image of donghyuck doesn't go anywhere. johnny shuts his eyes and works his hand faster, but somehow he just can’t cum. he growls in frustration, not able to endure this anymore, and he gives in. he lets the memories of donghyuck kissing him flood his head, and he finally feels familiar thrill going through his body that makes his cock leak even more. he tilts his head back and moans under his breath, which hitches as his moves become rougher, and when the image of donghyuck sucking his cock pops up in his head, he cums so hard that his whole body trembles for several seconds and he has to bite on his lips not to let out a loud groan.

he needs a minute to calm down, and when he lifts up his hand to look at the sperm covering his fingers, he can't help but curse.

fuck.

the next day when johnny meets sleepy donghyuck in the kitchen, he expects him to behave strangely, but donghyuck behaves as usually, greets him with a smile and looks at his confused face with his ordinary expression, as if nothing happened. and yeah, something happened with _him_, johnny has to remind himself, and for donghyuck it was just… gaining a new skill to apply it later.

so johnny shoves away all his worries and plunges into work, thankful that the days before their comeback is going to be tough. as the week passes, nothing extraordinary happens, and johnny is really glad that his and donghyuck's relationship hasn't changed a bit. he tries not to think about that wet dream he had just right after their “lesson”, where he fucked donghyuck’s ass so hard and deep, and it felt so good that he woke up in fear that he was fucking donghyuck for real. he jumped on his bed covered in cold sweat and after calming down he decided not to think of this dream _ever_, because: 1) he has a boyfriend, 2) donghyuck is their maknae, and 3) it’s just wrong. and johnny is a very determined person, but to keep with this decision appears to be harder than he imagined.

when he looks up from his phone and sees donghyuck in his doorway, an unpleasant feeling of deja vu pools in his stomach, but he still forces a smile. 

“hey, haechan-i, what’s up?” he asks and pats the bed, inviting donghyuck to sit down. 

donghyuck approaches him, his face is confused and a bit shy. he sits on the edge of the bed and starts playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“so, how’s it going with the girl?” johnny asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and donghyuck averts his gaze and stares at the floor. 

“uhm… i haven't done anything yet…” he utters, his ears going red. 

“is there a problem that you want to talk about?” johnny asks, concerned, and puts his hand on donghyuck's shoulder. donghyuck looks up at him, and he seems to be really worried about something. 

“i don't know… i don't feel very confident, and… i’m kinda afraid that… she won't like it…” donghyuck stutters, his eyes moving constantly around the room before they again set on the floor. and johnny wouldn't be a good hyung if he didn't squeeze his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. 

“do you want one more lesson?”

now, this - this deserves not just a slap. 

this deserves a _punch_, a painful one. to knock him out so he won't be able to speak nonsense anymore. 

as donghyuck looks up at him, johnny feels his face going cold, hot, and again cold, his limbs turning into stone, and he has to use all his acting talent not to look like a stunned zombie. 

“yeah, i think… i think it’s a good idea”, donghyuck says with a timid smile and nods shortly, but then he must notice johnny’s strange gaze because he adds quickly, “if you dont mind”. 

and johnny wants to scream that he does mind but there’s no going back. he instead grins with his all teeth and pats donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“sure i dont”, he tries to sound reassuring and earns donghyuck thankful smile. 

"now?” donghyuck asks, and johnny hums in agreement, so donghyuck climbs on the bed, settling comfortably, and gives johnny an awaiting look.

johnny suppresses a long desperate inhale and leans to press his mouth to donghyuck’s warm lips.

donghyuck answers at once but moves his mouth very cautiously, and johnny doesn't push. he lets donghyuck take his time, while gently moving his lips on donghyuck's, and when the boy sucks on his lower lip, as if tasting it, johnny can't help smiling. 

he breaks the kiss to pause a bit, and donghyuck averts his eyes. 

"you didn't like it", he says in an upset tone, and johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

"no-no, haechan-i, you are doing very well", he assures, stroking donghyuck's cheek, and makes the hesitatnt boy look at him. 

"does it feel good to kiss me?" he asks, and johnny realizes that he's trapped, but he answers immediately, not daring to discourage donghyuck. 

"yeah, it feels good", he smiles and donghyuck's eyes fill with joy. "just don't be afraid and be more confident", johnny finishes with a gentle smile, and donghyuck mutters a quiet 'okay' before johnny leans over and touches his lips again.

this time donghyuck indeed kisses him more confidently, and as johnny tangles his hand in donghyuck's hair, donghyuck pushes his tongue in johnny's mouth. johnny is taken aback by this assertiveness, but as the tongue, hot and sweet, swirls in his mouth, johnny's head start spinning, and he surrenders to donghyuck's bold pressure and lets out a low groan, at which the boy leans closer to him and flings his arms around johnny's neck.

it's just impossible. 

johnny pulls away only to say a quick 'come here, baby' and the next moment he grabs donghyuck by the waist, tugging him closer, and donghyuck climbs on his laps and straddles him, pressing his slender body do johnny's wide chest. donghyuck is the first to attack johnny's lips, sucking on them harshly, their teeth clashing impatiently, and johnny doesn't even have time to think why the hell he called donghyuck 'baby'. he hears donghyuck's moans muffled in their wet kiss, and squeezes his waist tighter, pressing to donghyuck's mouth impossibly close. his head goes blank as they continue kissing, his blood boiling with animalistic arousal, and he gets back to earth only when he feels donghyuck shamelessly fucking into his mouth with his tongue while grinding against his cock, whimpering with every his move. it takes him a few moments to realize that they both are hard, and it brings him to senses in a blink of an eye. he pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily, but donghyuck keeps on grinding on him, his hands gripping johnny's shoulders.

"hyung, hyung, please..." he whines breathlessly, his eyebrows frowned and lips parted in soft moans. johnny stares at donghyuck, blushed, panting and needy donghyuck, and a thought that it can't get any worse rushes through his mind. 

"get up a bit", he says in a hoarse but soft voice, and as soon as donghyuck complies, he tugs his sweatpants down to reveal his tensed cock. the boy makes a surprised noise as johnny takes his cock in his hand, but johnny pulls him into a kiss to quieten his moans, which become higher and louder as he works his hand up and down. he squeezes donghyuck's cock in his fist, and as fe feels the tip leak with precum he smears it over the whole shaft, his moves getting smoother. donghyuck bucks his hips up to meet johnny's moves, and as he pulls away to breath in, johnny understands that he's close to his orgasm. he quickens his strokes, making donghyuck breathe faster and whine louder, and in a few moments donghyuck tilts his head back and arches his back, cumming in johnny's fist and staining their t-shirts. he shuts his eyes as his cum splashes out, and johnny kisses his lips, his cheeks and his closed eyelids, whispering some soothing words, as he gradually slows down his hand on donghyuck's softening cock. johnny reaches his other hand under his pillow to get a pack of tissues and wipes his palm, then dresses donghyuck while he calms down.

the boy looks up at johnny with a fuzzy gaze, but his eyes suddenly go wide.

"hyung, i-i..."

"it's okay, haechan-i", johnny says in a whisper and strokes donghyuck's hair, forcing a smile on his swollen lips. donghyuck opens his mouth to say something, but johnny cups his cheeks and makes him look in his eyes. "everything is okay", he says slowly as if trying to persuade donghyuck, who nods with a hum, a timid smile tugging up the corners of his lips. he awkwardly climbs off johnny's laps and leaves in silence. 

johnny sits still on his bed and feels that his cock is going to burst if he doesn't touch it, his boxers are already wet of precum. he stares at the opposite wall for a few moments and then rushes to get his jacket from the wardrobe. he doesn't know how he leaves their dorm, how he appears in front of dreamies dorm - he comes to his senses only when he storms in ten's room to find him idly scrolling his phone. 

"johnny?" 

"strip." 

ten looks at him with wide eyes, not used to him saying things in such a firm and cold tone because johnny is the softest top he’s ever had. he smirks and hastily gets rid of his clothes, amused and curious with the way johnny eyes his naked body with an unfamiliar and savage hunger in his stare. 

that night johnny fucks him hard and raw, pressing his face in the pillow as ten just can't keep his voice low, when johnny thrusts in his sore hole like there's no tomorrow. he grips ten’s hips with his big hands, and it's the first time he leaves bruises on ten’s pliant body. 

when they’ve finished, johnny falls down on his back and closes his eyes, breathing noisily as feeling of guilt slowly forms in his chest. ten lies down beside him, staring at the ceiling with an empty look, and after a minute of deafening silence he asks, faking indifference in his quiet voice. 

“were you thinking of someone else while fucking me?”

johnny responds a second later than it should be, and that's enough for ten to roll on his side, facing away, and tug the blanket to his chin. johnny still opens his mouth and answers in a cracked voice, although no answer is needed. 

“i was trying not to”. 

and now reality does meet johnny's expectations: things between him and donghyuck become so awkward that they can't even say hello to each other without blushing and looking away. somewhere at the back of his mind johnny understands that he, as an older one, must talk to donghyuck and figure things out, but he just cant find it in himself to even look donghyuck in the eyes. the fact that he imagines fucking donghyuck while jerking off in the shower, the fact that he thinks of fucking donghyuck every time he sees his bare legs since donghyuck often wears shorts in the dorms, and all this devastating lust he feels towards the younger are just confusing and scary, and johnny doesn't know what to do. it seems to him that he won't be able to live in peace if he doesn't fuck donghyuck in the end, and he doesn't even want to think of all the possible consequences. of course he’s sensible enough to control himself and not to do something he will regret, but it is so, so fucking difficult. he just cant get donghyuck out of his head.

after a few days he notices donghyuck stare at him, when he thinks that johnny can't see it. donghyuck licks his lips more often than usually whenever they have to stay close, he even shivers once, when johnny puts his arm around donghyuck's shoulder at an interview for some magazine. and at first johnny thinks that donghyuck is scared of him, but after he catches one more gaze, heated and impatient, similar to the ones donghyuck gave him during their kissing sessions, it hits him that donghyuck might actually want the same. god, he’s so fucked up.

his theory is confirmed when he hears a knock on his door. he’s standing near the window looking at the night city as a light of a nightstand lamp gives the room sort of a misty atmosphere. 

“hyung, may i come in?” he hears donghyuck’s quiet voice and then the door opens. he doesn't answer, he doesn't even turn around, knowing that donghyuck will come in anyway. the lock clicks, and in several slow seconds donghyuck approaches him and stops right beside him. johnny turns to look at him so they are now standing opposite each other, and he expects to see a usual shy look, but donghyuck's eyes are determined, demanding even. 

_ah._

“i know you are not stupid, haechan-i”, johnny says in a quiet firm voice. donghyuck just nods his head. “and you do understand what is going to happen if you don't walk out right now”, he continues, looking for some hesitation in donghyuck's eyes, but there is none.

“i know”, donghyuck answers shortly. “i want it”. 

“and what exactly do you want?” johnny asks, feeling his heart beating faster as he tries to appear calm. donghyuck takes a step forward so they are now just an inch away, and lifts his head up, almost brushing his lips over johnny's as he answers. 

“this”, he says in a whisper, and johnny gasps because donghyuck puts his palm on his hardening cock and squeezes slightly. thousands of thoughts rush in johnny's mind in a second before he groans and harshly presses donghyuck’s body to his with his both hands, crashing their mouths together. 

their bodies are pressing so close that johnny can feel donghyuck’s cock hardening as he grinds against him, whimpering quietly in his mouth. they kiss sloppily, sucking on each other's tongues, johnny grabbing donghyuck’s waist while the boy grips his hands on johnny's shoulders. when johnny feels he’s out of breath, donghyuck breaks the kiss and quickly takes off his t-shirt, revealing his honey-like skin. he tugs impatiently the hem of johnny's shirt, and johnny chuckles and takes it off too, meeting donghyuck’s amazed look as he runs his fingers over johnny's torso.

he reaches to kiss johnny once. twice. he pauses for a second, his unsteady breath brushing over johnny's lips, and then presses his mouth to him in a vigorous kiss, that makes johnny feel hot all over his body. he takes donghyuck by his hips and guides him towards the bed, without pulling away from his lips. when donghyuck falls down on the bed, he quickly moves to the headboard and hastily takes off his sweatpants, now lying naked on johnny's sheets. he spreads his legs, and johnny can't suppress a growl as he leans over donghyuck, like a predator attacking his body with savage kisses. he kisses donghyuck’s neck trying his best not to leave any marks, kisses his jawline and then in the lips again, and donghyuck slides his warm hands in johnny's sweatpants and grabs on his ass cheeks, making johnny moan in surprise.

“take them off”, donghyuck breathes out pulling on the sweatpants, and as he doesn't use an honorific it sounds not like a plea but like an order, and although johnny groans and bites him in the neck as a punishment, they both know he loves it.

he pulls away from donghyuck, sitting up, and slowly tugs his pants down, a smirk playing on his lips, and when he tosses them away and sits in front of donghyuck fully naked, donghyuck stares at him with round eyes. johnny chuckles, amused by donghyuck's genuine reaction at the sight of his cock.

“are you frightened?” he says teasingly while lazily stroking his cock, but he sees only challenge in donghyuck’s darkened eyes, as the boy shakes his head, so he bends over and whispers in donghyuck’s blushing ear. 

“want me to wreck you with this cock?”

he hears donghyuck gulping as he wraps his arms around johnny, and johnny starts planting short kisses down donghyuck's smooth pliant body. 

“want my cock to fill your hole, huh? to stretch it open and fuck you deep and hard?” he keeps on teasing donghyuck, and donghyuck just nods frantically, whining silently. 

“use your words, baby”, johnny says as he presses a kiss near donghyuck's cock, and donghyuck licks his lips before answering in a pleading voice. 

“yes, yes, i want it, hyung, please”, he ends in a whimper as johnny brushes his finger against donghyuck’s hole several times. he reaches to the nightstand taking out a tube of lube, pours a handful on his fingers and smears it between them to warm it up a little. donghyuck watches him with a hidden nervousness in his look, but as johnny reaches his hand between donghyuck's ass cheeks, donghyuck bends his legs in the knees. johnny presses a short kiss to donghyuck's knee and then touches his entrance smearing the lube over it. he slowly pushes his finger in, and donghyuck gasps and exhales slowly, without looking away from johnny.

“does it hurt?” johnny asks as he begins moving his finger inside his ass, but donghyuck shakes his head, his breath is just a bit unsteady. johnny hums and moves his finger faster, making donghyuck moan under his breath, but no sign of pain showing on his face. when johnny adds another finger, donghyuck's breath hitches, making johnny slow down, but donghyuck says a quiet 'i'm fine', and johnny starts stretching him wider, scissoring his tight ass carefully. he bends his fingers, and donghyuck whines and grips the sheets, frowning his eyebrows.

“it’s okay, baby, you're doing so well”, johnny says as he takes donghyuck's cock in his fist and starts pumping it, while adding the third finger. donghyuck lets out a loud whimper and immediately bites on his hand to silence himself, as johnny works his fingers inside him, massaging his prostate with his fingertips. he spreads his fingers wide, squeezing donghyuck's cock at the base, and donghyuck tilts his head back in a muffled cry. he then looks down at johnny and mutters, reaching his both arms to him. 

“hyung, hyung…”

his eyes burn with impatience as johnny hovers above him still thrusting his fingers inside him. donghyuck takes johnny's heated face in his hands and gives him a kiss, long and persistent, before pulling away, saying, 

“fuck me”. 

again, _an order_. 

johnny feels his cock throbbing at this words, and he can hardly stop himself from hammering into the boy right now. instead he takes his fingers out of donghyuck's ass, hearing an unsatisfied whine, sits up and pours some lube on his cock, coating it generously. he eyes donghyuck, spread under him, his look hungry and hair messy, and then leans to kiss him as he pushes his cock in his hole. donghyuck whines in his mouth, shutting his eyes, and almost bites on his lips, his inhales getting faster as johnny enters fully, and when his balls press against donghyuck’s ass, johnny finally feels pleasure streaming over his whole body.

he breaks the kiss to look at donghyuck's face, but donghyuck's eyes are closed tightly, his mouth parted in heavy breaths.

“look at me, haechan-i”, he asks softly, and donghyuck opens his eyes, tears collecting in the corners. johnny makes a slow shallow thrust, and donghyuck shuts his eyes again, biting on his lip not to let out a painful moan. “i want you to look at me, baby”, johnny repeats, trying to soothe donghyuck's pain by stroking his cock, and smiles as donghyuck looks at him timidly. 

“that's a good boy. i’m going to move now, okay?” johnny asks in a whisper, and donghyuck nods, his eyes teary. johnny pecks him in the lips before hooking him under his knees. he starts pushing into donghyuck with short moves, trying to stretch his ass more, and when he feels the tight walls surrender under his thrusts, he rocks his hips back and forth more bravely, focusing his gaze on donghyuck's heated face. as he starts fucking into donghyuck deeper, donghyuck arches his back and sobs, crumpling the sheets in his sweaty fists. 

“yes, here, hyung, please”, he mutters in one breath, and johnny makes a few more thrusts, donghyuck’s 'yes' turning into incoherent whines, and donghyuck starts to move his hips towards johnny's thrusts, desperately trying to make him move faster.

“i want it deeper, hyung, please”, he sobs, and johnny chuckles at his eagerness and the next moment he lifts donghyuck's legs up, putting them on his shoulders and almost folding the boy in half, making him cry out.

“is it deep enough now?” johnny asks, staying still. 

“yes, yes, please, move”, donghyuck whimpers, clinging to johnny and wiggling his ass, and as he opens his mouth in another plea, johnny fucks into him with a long violent move before hammering into his ass so fast that donghyuck cant even whine, his sounds becoming silent heavy breaths.

donghyuck scratches his nails on johnny's arms when he hastens the thrusts, and as johnny takes his hard and leaking cock in a tight grip of his big hand, donghyuck shuts his eyes with a breathless 'yes' and licks his dry lips. he continues chanting this short word over and over as johnny fucks his ass raw and hard, making donghyuck feel every inch of his massive cock brushing tightly inside him, wrapped by his soft tight walls, while pumping his cock simultaneously. johnny feels a wave of shiver flooding over him and he knows he’s release is close, because it's impossible to hold on for long when hyuck’s ass swallows him so hungrily. 

“it's feels so good to be inside you”, johnny says between his hitched breaths, his head going completely fuzzy, and when donghyuck brings him closer to kiss him, while clenching his ass around johnny's cock, he cums, groaning in donghyuck's mouth and spilling deep in donghyuck's ass. he cums so much that as he makes a few thrusts through his orgasm, his cum flows out donghyuck's hole dirtying the sheets. he hears donghyuck's moan when he slowly drags his cock out, and only then he sees that donghyuck’s cock is still hard, while his ass gapes around nothing. it's hard for johnny to think straight, so he drops donghyucks legs down and leans over to his cock to take it in his mouth and suck on it while his two fingers hammer in donghyuck's hole pressing onto his sensitive spot. he bobs his head rapidly, taking donghyuck's dick in his throat, and when the boy cums in his mouth with a loud high-pitched whine, johnny couldn't care less if somebody heard it.

he flops down near donghyuck’s exhausted body, wiping his lips, and donghyuck snuggles to him right away, curling into a ball.

“can i sleep with you?” he mumbles, before johnny brushes away wet locks from his forehead and kisses him tenderly. 

“first we need to clean up, haechan-i”, he whispers, but donghyuck just hums and shakes his head, clinging closer to johnny's side. johnny lets out a tired laugh and hugs donghyuck, covering them both with a blanket. they are both sleepy, tiredness quickly making its way to their limbs, and johnny follows donghyuck's example and closes his eyes, thinking that he’ll probably have to have a few serious talks tomorrow, but now he just wants to dive into a slumber while smelling the sun and caramel from donghyuck's skin. he almost dozes off when a question in his mind wakes him up, and he somehow needs the answer right now. 

“haechan-i”, he says in a low voice and slightly shakes donghyuck’s shoulder. donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and whines silently, his eyes closed. “what are you going to do about that girl?”

“what girl?” comes donghyuck’s answer followed by a deep inhale and a few steady breaths, and johnny figures that donghyuck’s deep into sleep now. 

he settles comfortably with donghyuck by his side, and before drifting off himself, he wonders if there was a girl from the very beginning.


End file.
